


I Wouldn't Mind

by Koyakuddles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koyakuddles/pseuds/Koyakuddles
Summary: Taehyung is a bright boy, a Hufflepuff who loves all things art and nature related, who loves the moon almost more than anything. When Taehyung comes across Ravenclaw prefect Kim Namjoon studying the night sky, he couldn't help but fall for the older and the way his eyes sparkled beneath the moonlight.





	I Wouldn't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Things to know:
> 
> -NSFW content/Smut will probably be included  
> -I want it to be a short AU but it might end up being long  
> -Always expect swearing  
> -I'll be changing up some things about Hogwarts to make it so it will fit the plot of the story better.
> 
> I got the idea to actually start working on this BTS x Harry Potter AU from @GalacticJin on twitter who is currently writing a Ravenclaw TaeJoon AU that I highly suggest checking out!
> 
> More importantly:  
> Namjoon - Ravenclaw Prefect - loves astronomy and nature - has a slight crush on Taehyung - 6th year  
> Taehyung - Hufflepuff baby - loves painting, astronomy and nature as well - loves to wear skirts on his off days - has a flower tattoo on his back - 5th year  
> Jimin - Slytherin prefect - Taehyung's best friend - Has a heaping big crush on Hobi and Jungkook - absolutely loves fashion and is usually seen wearing more feminine clothing/accessories - 5th year  
> Hoseok - Hufflepuff head boy - Yoongi's best friend - loves art and flowers so he often paints flowers - his favorite class is herbology - a pansexual polyamorous baby - 6th year  
> Yoongi - Slytherin head boy - Loves writing, he's often seen somewhere quiet within the castle writing in his journal - Has a thing for cute boys - Loves music - 7th year  
> Jungkook - Gryffindor seeker - Really athletic so him being the seeker for quidditch came to no surprise - loves to dance in his spare time and is usually dancing in a closed off room with Hoseok or Jimin - has a crush on Jimin and admires Hoseok and Namjoon - 4th year  
> SeokJin - Gryffindor prefect - Practically raised Jungkook - friends with pretty much everyone but finds Yoongi to be a bit difficult to deal with - Loves photography and modeling - 7th year
> 
> And without further ado let's get on with the story!

Taehyung was outside near the gardens with a bright boxy smile plastered across his face as usual. His golden brown hair stuck to his forehead quite nicely due to the amount of warmth this day was radiating, most of the other students were inside keeping cool and attending class. But on days like this it was only normal for Kim Taehyung to be outside admiring the beauty of nature all while he painted everything he could see.

Today he chose a particular spot closer to the gardens, a place he often wasn't due to the fact he wasn't really a fan of getting in trouble. It was already pretty risky for him to be outside at this time, when classes were going on and the students were stuck in those classrooms learning about things that really uninterested Taehyung.

After all Taehyung was quite the smart boy, it was only his fifth year and he already had much knowledge about the things they taught in the classes, he was practically seen as a know-it-all which was definitely something Taehyung didn't really fancy. So he avoided classes and spent his own time outside admiring the beauty surrounding the castle all while painting whatever his heart desires.

Today he was painting a lonely sunflower a bit off away from the gardens and other flowers, it seemed lonely to other students, some teachers even considered cutting it down considering how far away it grew. But Taehyung found it to be quite lovely and enjoyed spending the day making how it looked in his eyes, go to canvas for the rest of the students and the teachers to see. 

His hands and fingertips stained with yellow paint and his white under shirt had tiny blotches of whatever excess paint there was stained onto it. He wasn't necessarily messy per say, but he didn't really care if he got paint everywhere. And if it did, it usually washed out so he didn't really feel the need to be careful while painting.

He sighed deeply as he looked at the finished painting, feeling proud and excited that he was finally going to be able to show the others just how beautiful he found nature to be.

"Done already?" A familiar voice spoke, Taehyung didn't even need to turn his head to know it was his best friend running down towards him like he always did when his classes ended.

The silver haired boy plopped down next to Taehyung, admiring the painting silently before turning to face Taehyung and give him his pretty eye smile like he usually did.

Park Jimin, the Slytherin prefect and the boy Taehyung grew up with. He was the first person to really welcome him at Hogwarts and that made Taehyung take a liking to the other. He was slightly older but never used his age as means of power, which to other Slytherins they found odd, after all Slytherins were usually all about being of higher power and of more importance. But the Slytherins Taehyung chose to hang out with, never really cared about that. In fact they found it stupid and almost idiotic to act like they were more important because of their blood status.

"Yep. You made it just in time too." Taehyung chuckled, lifting up the painting to show his friend in a better light.

"I'm so jealous of you Taetae, you have such a great eye for things like this. I don't get how you always do so well with painting things like this!" Jimin tells the younger, and Taehyung could tell Jimin was giving him a compliment but Taehyung couldn't help but chuckle at the serious tone his friend was using.

"I guess I just have a talent for art." Taehyung teases, knowing good and well that Jimin himself was too talented in a different form of art. Dance. He has gone to see Jimin and his friends Hoseok and Jungkook dance from time to time, but Jimin never failed to amaze Taehyung with the way his body moved when he danced. It was always so graceful and beautiful, and Taehyung couldn't help but be a little jealous of how much control the older had with his body when dancing.

"Whatever you dork!" Jimin chuckles, playfully hitting the younger on the shoulder with a bright smile.

Taehyung smiled back at the older before their laughter calmed down and the two sat there in comfortable silence for a few seconds.

"So, you going to the tower tonight?" Jimin asks the younger, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Mm no I wasn't planning on it." Taehyung chuckles as he stands up, stretching his arms out once finally standing completely.

"Oh? How come?" Jimin questions the younger as he himself stands up. Once Taehyung grabbed his painting and cleaned up the supplies the two headed inside towards the School.

"Well I was planning on going to the library tonight. The moon's going to be at it's highest point tonight and it'll be easier to look at!" Taehyung exclaimed.

"You and your obsession with the moon. Wouldn't it be easier to see from the tower though?" Jimin asks with a sly smile. "Usually it would be. But with you and all those other kids up there I wouldn't be able to even look outside! I'm sorry Jimin, I just can't go tonight." Taehyung explains. Jimin was someone who often threw parties in the Slytherin tower, somehow that got passed the teachers but Jimin found it to be quite convenient that he was able to. Jimin also often used the Slytherin tower as a way to get Taehyung to attend his parties, after all he knew very well just how much the younger loved the moon and Jimin knew that the Slytherin tower had the best angle to view it. Jimin took a deep sigh of disappointment, he knew that after the last time when Jimin left his friend alone to go flirt with another Hufflepuff, Taehyung would be less open to the idea of going to Jimin's parties, especially on a night like tonight when the moon would be at it's fullest and best angle. At least, that's what Jimin always heard from the younger. "Nah it's fine. I get it. You'll come next time though, right?" Jimin asks the younger, his eyes filled with a hopeful expression that he knew Taehyung could never refuse. "Most likely unless I have other plans. But I'll try to make it Jiminie." Taehyung says, flashing his gorgeous boxy smile as he placed his arm over the older's shoulders and hugged him tightly. "See ya later." Taehyung says happily. "See ya Taetae. Have fun tonight okay?" Jimin smiles. "You know I will." Taehyung chuckles, before running off up towards his dorm.


End file.
